vikingmudfandomcom-20200216-history
Contribution
__TOC__ Contribute Every player on Viking knows something that can translate into a wiki page. And to fully grow into a reference site worth browsing through we need as many contributors as possible. What should I write about? Anything you can think of. However we don't want EVERY room, every item, every squirrel-sized monster written about in detail; stick to what's important and add the rest as footnotes if you deem it worthy. OK, I got something. Now what? Do a quick search, see if anybody's beat you to the topic. If someone has, and they've done a good job, you should probably find something else to write about. We don't need 4 pages covering the powers of the escim. However, if there's some vital piece of information missing; just edit the page. We are here to share information about Viking, not compete about who has the most Pages. Making a Page It is easy. In fact it is harder NOT to do it than to actually do it. Just click the "Add a Page"-button, select whatever template you find suiting for your topic, and get down to business. It doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be informative. If you're one of those that requires perfect aestethics you can always edit the page over and over again later. Categories This is the only aspect that we all should agree on. Categorizing the pages makes it that much easier for Newbies to access them. Thus far we have the following Categories: *Areas - An omnibus about a specific area should be placed in this Category. (See Xodus) *Monsters - An omnibus about a specific monster should be placed in this Category. (See Rusalka) *Magic Items - A page describing a particular magical item should be placed here. (See Staff of Chaos) *Unique Item - A page describing a particular unique item should be placed here. (See Xodus' Amulet) *Popular Unique Item - Some Uniques are more popular than other. Place these in this Category (ALONG with the Unique Category mind you). *Helpfiles - General files that would aid a new player. (See stats) *System - Pages describing something about Viking's System should go here. (See system) *Guilds - Writing about a Guild? Place it in this Category. (Not yet started). *Newbie - Anything and Everything directed at newbies should be placed in this Category. (See newbiehelper) *Glossary - Some terms can be hard for new players to understand, since they relate specifically to aspects of Viking. Place such pages under this Category. (See Speed) *Game mechanics - Pages that in some way or another describes, or just touches upon, how the game works (mechanically) should be placed here. (See for instance Party) *Commands - Any and all commands should be placed here, except for Club or Guild-related ones. (See Score) *Social Commands - Any and all commands related to Social Interaction should be placed here, except for Club or Guild-related ones, ALONG with "Commands" mind you. (See chat) *Empire/Reikland/Amril (etc) Commands - Commands that can only be used or retrieved in a special Area should be placed in a seperate Category, ALONG with "Commands". (See Eshape). *Game features - Pages about special Viking features should be placed here. (See Anarchy) *Contribute - Every page related to the Wikia and the building of it should be placed here. (See this page) *NEW* - History - Everything regarding the evolution and history of our MUD should be placed here. Thats all of them for now. Add your own if you find it nececerry, but be sure to edit this page and let us all know about it. That's it You should now know just about everything you need to start building this wikia. Should any questions pop up however, just reach me by any means possible. I'm usually around on the MUD most days. Crovax September 24 2011 Category:Contribute